


Like the Cool Kids

by then00breturns1101



Series: Like the Cool Kids [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (not a huge part of the story but i hc gaster as autistic and it's kinda relevant so), Ableism, Abusive Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullying, Child Abuse, F slur, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Injury, Internalized Homophobia, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Medium Burn, Near Death, Self-Harm, Some are, Strangling, Suicidal Thoughts, These two don't know how to deal with emotions, Violence, ableist slurs, accidental cuddles, autistic gaster, more violence, not all the OCs are named, r slur, self-hate, teenage crushes, the violence might be a little unrealistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/then00breturns1101/pseuds/then00breturns1101
Summary: Gaster's the new kid in school, and Grillby catches feelings. He loves that brightness, the spark, the hopeful light. But he can't let himself near. In trying to stop himself from feeling this way, he snuffs out that light which he so admired.When he finally faces the consequences and finds out things have gone much too far, can he fix it before it's too late?





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly based on an rp I did.  
> I have a few short fics under my belt, so I'm trying my hand at a more long-term project.  
> Be sure to read the warnings! Much angst to follow. The chapters are a bit short.

A group of students sat in a classroom while the teacher droned on about something. Everyone looked bored out of their minds, for sure. Everyone… except one skeleton boy in the front of the class, wearing a white turtleneck.

“Alright, who has the answer for the problem I just wrote on the board?” asked the professor. Immediately, the skeleton’s hand shot up. “Yes, er… Wing Dings?”

The class snickered and the boy flushed purple. “I, um... I g-go by G-Gaster, actually…” he stuttered. The teacher nodded and motioned for him to continue, and he brightened. “B-but yes! I have th-the answer, it’s t-twenty-three!”

The teacher nodded. It was correct. The skeleton smiled, satisfied with his reasoning.

 

* * *

 

 

In the back of the class, sitting with his friends, another boy looked at the skeleton. He is made of fire, wearing a pair of black sunglasses and a leather jacket. When he looked at Gaster ( _so that’s what his name was_ ), he got a… strange feeling. He felt warm and kind of anxious. It felt wrong. It felt like he had to… get rid of it.

Taking a straw out of his pocket that he’d taken at lunch, the flame whispered to another friend and he passed him a spitball, putting it in the straw. Waiting until the teacher’s back was turned, he blew into the straw and fired.

 _Splat!_ The ball hit true, right on the back of the skeleton’s head. He yelled in surprise, wiping it off and looking behind him. The teacher, who had by now turned around, had figured out what had happened.

“Alright, who did that?” they asked, walking down the row of desks. They stopped at the rowdy group in the back. “I know it was one of you, so fess up.”

The flame raised his hand. He didn’t look remotely guilty. In fact, he looked awfully proud of what he’d done.

“Well, you look awfully smug for someone’s who’s getting two hours of detention for the rest of the week, Grillby,” snapped the teacher. They were about to go back to the board, when they turned around again. “Oh, and any more trouble from you and it’s going to be three weeks.”

Grillby nodded, still smiling. He got this kind of thing often. Gaster kept his head down for the rest of the class, and when the bell rang, went straight to the library until 4:30, like he always did.

When he walked out of the building, he had a surprise waiting for him. It was Grillby and his friends. Upon seeing him, the flame walked angrily up to him.

“So you’re the nerd who got me detention, huh?” he asked, flame flickering menacingly.

“W-well… t-technically, _you_ threw th-the s-spitball…” Gaster pointed out, feeling like he was shrinking under the taller boy. He looked angry now, his flame tinting red. The others jeered and taunted Grillby as he rolled his sleeves up. Gaster started panicking.

“W-w-wait, I d-don’t w-want a f-fight-” he stumbled, knowing he was in no shape for a physical altercation. He was interrupted by one of the monsters in the “pack.”

“Then you better run, dweeb!” At this, Gaster turned tail and sprinted into the woods, escaping them.

Grillby walked back, laughing, to the group. They mocked the fearful skeleton, wondering how they could mess with him later. However, Grillby’s mind was occupied with a troubling thought.

_Why couldn’t he hit Gaster?_


	2. And everything went to shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get worse.

The next day, Gaster tried to avoid Grillby and his friends. Since the flame was still in detention, he could just leave as soon as school ended and avoid trouble, right?

Wrong.

Turns out, they’d been expecting him.

As soon as he walked out the doors, they waited until he’d left the crowd and surrounded him.

“So, you’re the new kid, huh?” asked one. He was the biggest, probably the leader. “Wow, how cute.”

“What, are you scared?” another jeered upon seeing Gaster try to back away. “Aw, don’t worry, we won’t hurt you… yet.”

“You better watch your back, nerd!” said a third, while someone else pushed him from behind. He got shoved around a few times before the leader knocked him to the ground.

“Go home, wimp. We’ll be waiting tomorrow.”

They walked off, leaving Gaster in the dirt, shaking. When he got home, he closed the door and broke down crying.

 

* * *

 

 

True to promise, they had been waiting for him tomorrow, even though he’d tried to avoid them. Mostly threats, jeers, and tearing up his schoolwork. Again, Gaster went home in tears.

He knew it was only going to get worse.

He knew it was the beginning of the end.

 

And he was right.

By the third week, it had gone from intimidation to threats to actual violence. He started going home sprinkled with dust more and more often.

After a month, they had found his weak spots. The parts of himself he hated, and wanted to hide. They had turned him against himself.

Chips in his bone now accompanied his usual bumps and bruises. Good thing he already wore long sleeves.

His grades fell. He slept and ate less, not like he even had much to eat. Months passed with this hell and Gaster was just falling apart completely.

Sometimes, he had even tried to escape it all. It hadn’t worked.

And yet, even with school having become a place of fear and pain, he never missed a day. Even when he hadn’t recovered from the previous day’s injuries, he would force himself to go.

After all, he’d made a promise to do something with his life.

It pained him whenever he’d look at the jars on the shelf, to know that he would fail, that he would die empty and alone.

Every time he was attacked, though, he always noticed someone was missing… the very teen who had started it all on the very first day.

Grillby.

 

* * *

 

It turned out, this was no coincidence. Grillby had been actively avoiding Gaster ever since the first day. That feeling he’d gotten the first time he saw him had never really gone away, and no matter how hard he tried, he just _couldn’t_ bring himself to hurt the kid.

He thought about this as he sat on his bed one night, the sound of his parents arguing echoing down the hall. Why did he feel this way? And, more importantly, _how could he make it stop?_

After brainstorming a while, Grillby settled on an idea. Maybe if he joined in tomorrow, maybe if he could just punch him once, or insult him, or mock him…

Maybe that feeling would finally go away.


	3. Grillby's fuckin' pissed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get even worse.  
> (make sure you've read the tags! some possibly triggering content in this chapter)

Gaster knew what was coming when he walked out of the doors. He knew it would be more fear, more hate, more pain, and then he would go home and it still wouldn’t end. Just like every other day, or so he thought.

As usual, he was shoved into a corner by the gang. As he got up from the ground, though, he noticed someone he hadn’t seen for a while- Grillby. The flame was back with the group.

Gaster’s soul dropped. One more person to throw punches and kicks. It couldn’t be that different, right? It would never change.

At least, that’s what he thought as the others edged closer, leaving him little room to maneuver. He resigned himself to the blows.

“Well, well, well. Looks like little old scaredy-bones here still hasn’t learned his lesson. Why do you keep coming back to school, huh?” taunted the biggest one. Gaster looked down, silent. It seemed to anger the brute, as he shoved him into the wall. “What, can’t you talk? What’s wrong, retard?”

Everyone laughed. Everyone, that is, except Grillby. He got a sick feeling in his chest. After all, those words had been used more than once against him. When someone gave him a funny look, though, he forced a snicker.

“What an idiot. You stopped trying a long time ago! Why are you still here? Give up!” the leader shouted again, advancing on the cornered Gaster. “There’s a really nice bridge on the edge of town, maybe you could-”

He was interrupted by Gaster suddenly swinging his fist at him. Unfortunately, it was too little, too late. The older teen grabbed his wrist and slammed him against the wall. Gaster winced.

“Oh, you’re gonna pay for that, you little…” something made the leader pause. He snatched Gaster’s wrist again and examined it, before breaking out in a wide grin. With his other hand, he pulled the sleeve up to the elbow and held out Gaster’s arm for everyone to see.

“Ha! Mission accomplished, fellas! Looks like we won’t have to beat this kid up anymore, he’ll do it himself!” Scattered across Gaster’s radius and ulna were a series of cuts, chips, and scars, some looking older than others. They were parallel and uniform, and it was blatantly obvious that they were self-inflicted.

Gaster’s eyes went pitch. He wrenched his hand away and tugged down the sleeve, feeling shame and terror flood him. They knew. They knew. Everyone knew. He’d failed.

The place was echoing with raucous laughter, peppered with jabs and jeers. Gaster was plastered to the wall, tears escaping his eye sockets.

“Weak!” “What a joke.” “Nobody even cares!” “You deserved it, anyways.” “Why don’t you finish the j”-

_“WHAT THE **HELL** IS **WRONG** WITH YOU GUYS!?”_

The taunting was interrupted by an enraged roar. Everyone turned around to see who it was, and it was none other than Grillby himself. He was absolutely _livid_ , flames blazing cobalt. He tore off his sunglasses and threw them on the ground, eyes narrowed in fury as he walked towards the one who had held Gaster. The skeleton looked terrified, still registering this a threatening move towards himself.

“Can’t you see how fucked up this is??” Grillby asked, gesturing towards Gaster as he glared at the leader. The older teen just laughed.

“Aw man, lighten up! Why does it matter so much to y-”

He was interrupted by a powerful punch to the nose from Grillby and the place was in uproar. The entire group ganged up on the flame, which left Gaster a chance to escape. He fled and hid in a bush, trying to calm his nerves. By the time he’d done that, the fight nearby had ended. As the skeleton crawled out of his hiding place, he saw Grillby limp towards the woods. They met gazes and froze.

Grillby had seen better days. His face had ashy gray bruises, and his flame was a dull scarlet. One of his legs looked like it was in pain, and he was clutching his arm. He stared at Gaster in surprise, who stared back for a moment, before sprinting away. Grillby looked down and walked home.

 

* * *

 

 

He got to the large house and knew he couldn’t climb up to his window in this state. He’d have to suffer a few extra bruises, it seemed. He knocked on the front door, having lost the key.

A few minutes later and with more ashy marks, Grillby collapsed on the bed in exhaustion, recalling the day’s events. He had joined his friends after school, cornered Gaster, and then saw… those.

At that moment, he had seen himself in the frightened boy. It wasn’t uncommon that Grillby would feel depressed, hopeless, empty, but even he had never gone that far.

He’d never purposefully harmed himself. Put himself in harm’s way, taken risks, sure, but… not _that._

Grillby put his face in his hands. This was his fault. He nearly drove the poor kid over the edge… he never meant for it to go this far. He had just wanted to make that _feeling_ go away. That feeling that felt so good, so happy, and yet… he knew it was wrong.

It… it had to be, right?


	4. Karma?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh how the turntables

The next morning, Gaster was drained and shaking. He felt weak. Everything hurt. Even with this, he forced himself to school. A fleeting thought crossed his mind. _Maybe if someone hit him hard enough, he could dust…_

He tried to shove it out of his head as he walked into the classroom. He was braced for the taunts and sharp words, but… they never came. The day was peaceful.

Even as he walked outside, there was nobody waiting to ambush him. He was going to enjoy this opportunity and walk home before the luck ran out, when he heard noises from around the corner. A fight, and struggling. Then, he heard a sound that felt viscerally _wrong._ The chilling sound of chains rattling.

At this, Gaster _knew_ something was unnatural. He put down his backpack and tiptoed around the corner, poking his head past the wall to see. His eyes went dark at the sight.

Again, it was Grillby and his friends, but they were attacking him mercilessly as he was pinned against the wall. One of them carried a chain from a bike lock over. He passed it over to the bulky leader, who wrapped it around Grillby’s neck as he struggled.

“Here’s payback for yesterday,” he said as he tugged the ends and tightened the chain. Immediately, the flame began struggling more, desperate to free himself before time ran out, and it was running out _fast._ After just thirty seconds, his movements were slowed and his flame was going out as his mouth worked, trying to scream, but no sound came out.

It was at this that Gaster finally snapped out of his paralyzed state and lunged forward, sending a magic bone attack at the one holding the chain. He fell instantly, knocked unconscious, and collapsed along with Grillby. As the others turned around to see who had done this, Gaster sent more attacks and felled every one of them. He stared in shock, unsure how exactly he’d done that. Frail wheezing and gasping shook him out of his thoughts and he carefully walked over to Grillby.

He was a mess, and it was clear the attack had nearly killed him. There were dark bruises and marks all over him, and the ones around his neck were almost black, like charcoal. There were black streaks on his face, too, seeming like they were from tears. Gaster knelt down, wincing.

Grillby’s vision was dark and spinning as pain wracked his body. Was he dead? Why did it still hurt, then? He had hoped it would at least stop…

“H-hey…” whispered Gaster, concern in his voice. Grillby flinched slightly, and at the feeling of chains on his neck began to panic. “It’s o-okay, I’m n-not g-going to hurt y-you,” he reassured again. Seeing the chains, Gaster pulled them gently off of the flame. Grillby flinched again at the sound, but once the weapon was gone, Gaster reassured him again.

“It’s o-okay, I p-promise I w-won’t hurt y-you. You’re s-safe.” It took Grillby a moment to register the voice and its owner, but he eventually recognized him. Gaster. His mind suddenly flooded with emotions that were quickly chased away by a painful coughing fit. He was vaguely aware of a hand on his shoulder and a calm voice as his vision went black.

 

* * *

 

 

Gaster looked at the boy who had practically looked death in the eyes mere moments ago. How strange was it that only yesterday, he was a threat, and now he just looked like a scared, hurt kid… just like Gaster himself.

He sighed, carefully putting an arm under Grillby’s, and helped him up. He couldn’t carry him, but maybe a sort of half-drag would be enough to get him to Gaster’s house. He put on his backpack on the way, and then continued the trip.

It had been agonizing to get him all the way there, agonizing and exhausting, but they both eventually made it. Gaster pulled the door open and lay Grillby down on the mattress on the floor, collapsing in a chair. After a few seconds of rest, he got some food out for later (some bread that was a bit stale) and started on his work to occupy himself. Every few minutes, he’d look over and check that the flame hadn’t extinguished, and that he was still burning and breathing just fine. Luckily, that was the case.

Almost a full two hours later, Gaster heard sound from the bed and turned to see Grillby slowly push himself up on his elbows, only to fall back from the pain. Gaster rushed over, worried.

“D-don’t t-try t-to get up yet, y-you’re s-still b-badly hurt,” he cautioned, hand hovering indecisively near Grillby’s shoulder. The flame calmed down, closing his eyes and breathing shakily.

 

* * *

 

Where… where was he…?

The last thing he remembered was darkness, then a kind voice, and now here he was, on a worn old mattress in a place he didn’t recognize. As his breathing steadied, Grillby opened his eyes and looked around. Sure enough, the mattress was on the ground, and it looked more like he was in a shack than a house of any kind. It was small, rough, and in bad shape. There was hardly any furniture, and what there was looked like it belonged in a junkyard. What grabbed his attention the most, though, was the figure kneeling next to him.

It was Gaster. He… he had saved his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A it of a longer chapter! things get good next chapter :)


	5. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna space chapters 4 and 5 out a bit more but i have no impulse control! so!! enjoy!!

Grillby looked up at Gaster, still unable to think clearly.

“A-are y-you alright?” the skeleton asked, worry in his voice. Grillby nodded slightly.

His brain started to finally align itself, and as his thoughts got back on track, a question formed in his mind. _Why did Gaster save him?_ Grillby was about to ask the question, but when he tried to speak, he was hit with another wracking coughing fit.

Gaster was there in an instant, putting his hand on Grillby’s back to stabilize him as he gently propped him up against the wall. The coughing subsided after a minute, but the flame was exhausted and shaking again.

“D-don’t t-try to talk. Here, c-can you write?” asked Gaster. Grillby nodded, and the skeleton got a notebook and pen out of his backpack and gave it to him. He held them both weakly, not knowing what to write. After some thought, he put the pen on the paper.

 _Where am I?_ he wrote. “This is… where I live. It’s not much,” Gaster replied, rubbing his arm. Grillby looked shocked. Gaster _lived_ in this place?? It was smaller than just one room in his own house! And- was he the only one?

 _Where are your parents?_ Grillby continued. Gaster looked away, gesturing to a shelf on the wall with two jars of dust, labelled “Mom” and “Dad” in a child’s handwriting. Grillby felt his soul sink. They really picked the best kid to bully, didn’t they? An broke orphan in a shack.

 _I’m sorry._ He passed the notepad to Gaster again. “For what?” the skeleton asked, although his tone betrayed the fact that he knew exactly what Grillby was referring to. _Everything._

Gaster rubbed his arm again. “It’s fine,” he said quietly. “Do you want something to eat?” Seeing the conditions of the house, Grillby could tell he didn’t have much money, and he couldn’t possibly accept. He shook his head, but Gaster insisted.

“You nearly died, you have to heal.” Eventually, the flame gave in and accepted a piece of bread, eating it slowly. The shed was silent, save for the crackling of Grillby’s fire. Gaster avoided looking at him, continuing to rub his arms nervously. Occasionally, his sleeve would shift up, and Grillby would catch a glimpse of the cuts. He looked down, feeling guilt dim his flame.

It started to become dark outside, and Grillby became anxious. He had to go home, and soon. If he didn’t, he’d have guaranteed hell for himself. He took the notepad again.

 _I have to go soon._ Gaster nodded, seeming distant. “Your parents are probably worried.” At this, Grillby had to hold back a bitter laugh. _That’s unlike them. They just don’t want me out late._ Gaster made a noise of acknowledgement, although he looked at the flame with a hint of concern as he got up off the mattress. As Grillby walked out the door with a small wave, the skeleton curled up against the wall, feeling conflicted. _Why_ did _he save Grillby? And more importantly, why did_ Grillby _help_ him _?_

Everything was muddled and confusing. He was too tired to do his work, too tired to eat, too tired to even get his knife again. He crawled into the mattress and drifted off. It still felt warm.

 

* * *

 

 

It took him a while, as he had no idea where he was, but Grillby eventually found the way back to his house and climbed in through the window. He needed to sort out what had happened today. He nearly died, then the person whose life he had ruined saved his life, and let him stay at his house. At this, Grillby could feel his face heat up and he remembered why this whole mess happened in the first place.

 _No. It’s wrong. You’re wrong and dirty and disgusting._ His thoughts tormented him. He wanted to deny it, to pass it off as something else, but everything he knew about this had pointed to only one answer: he really had feelings for Gaster.


	6. Gaster saves Grillby's fiery ass again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy FUCK this took forever to write! enjoy a longer than usual chapter, and next chapter will get good ;)

Grillby came to school the next day anxious and scared. Had they turned against him? Was he going to face the same hell that Gaster had had to go through for months now? He really did deserve it, but… it would hurt.

He saw the skeleton in the halls as they were walking to class. They met eyes, but only for a second before separating. They no longer were in the same class for last period, as Gaster had quickly transferred to a higher level. The flame had always secretly admired his intelligence. His face went slightly blue and he tried to shove away the blush that had risen. No. It was wrong. Besides, it could never be reciprocated.

 

A couple rooms away, Gaster was having slightly similar thoughts. He had quickly grown attached to Grillby, and the boy had occupied his mind for more time than he’d care to admit, albeit for varying reasons. He’d never particularly admired him, and up until two days ago had feared him, but now it felt like looking into a mirror.

He still couldn’t wrap his head around why Grillby had helped him in the first place. What was going on in that fiery head? First he threw a spitball and threatened to hurt him, and then Gaster had never seen him again until that fateful fight. _Why?_ Why did he disappear, come back, and then shift so abruptly?

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Grillby still couldn’t understand why Gaster had saved _him_. He’d stopped the fight against the skeleton because he knew it had escalated too far, had hurt too much, and… it had felt _wrong._

The whole reason this started was because Grillby wanted to get rid of his “wrong” emotions toward Gaster, and he thought that maybe by hurting him, they would go away, but the opposite happened.

When he had been pinned against the wall, his weaknesses bared for all to see, hurt and scared and vulnerable, Grillby had had an instant, vivid reaction. _He didn’t want Gaster to get hurt._

He had _never_ felt this before. This base instinct to defend, to keep safe, to protect…

Grillby had done similar things before. If a fellow member of his group (he couldn’t call them friends anymore) was being threatened, he’d defend them with a threat to the attacker. But it was different. He didn’t feel like he _needed_ to do it, it just felt like a favor.

What he had felt with Gaster was… indescribable. It was instinct, it was fast, but it felt like slow-motion. He just couldn’t find the words to describe it and it always occupied his mind, he couldn’t get the skeleton out of his head, wh _y couldn’t he stop thinking about him-_

“ _Grillby!”_ a sharp voice pulled the elemental abruptly from his thoughts and he looked up at his pissed off teacher. “Well? Do you have the answer?”

He shook his head, reddening in shame. “Well, you’ll pay attention next time,” the teacher said and walked away. All eyes were on Grillby now, and some were laughing quietly. They had all noticed his change. In two days, he had gone from being cocky and arrogant to meek and quiet. Well, the quiet part was largely thanks to almost being strangled, and he just couldn’t make sound come out. He would never be the same again, that was for sure.

 

At the end of the day, Grillby felt worn and burned-out. _Was this how Gaster felt every day?_ He wondered. It probably was. He just wanted to go home and sleep without incident, but it seemed that was not to happen today, as he was tugged aside in the hall and shoved into the boys' bathroom, where the entire group stood around him. Grillby dimmed in fear.

“Since you wouldn’t tell us yesterday, you mind lettin’ us know what the fuck happened on Monday?” asked the leader. Ashton. Grillby flinched at the sound of his voice, the phantom sensation of chains wrapping around him making him freeze. “If you can talk at all, ha! We sure did a number on you yesterday, but…” he examined his shirt collar nonchalantly, then flicked his eyes back to Grillby. “We couldn’t quite finish the job… but anyways! Monday! How about that, huh?”

Everyone was looking at him expectantly. Another guy piped up, Mac.

“You were in wit’ t’ group, and den you jus’ turn on us! Fo’ what? Da skeleton? Ha!” he sneered in his thick accent that everyone knew was fake. “Mind tellin’ us why?”

Ashton spoke again. “Yeah, Grillbz. And why did you avoid him before? Hm? Why are you acting so weird _just around him?”_ He leaned in, eyeing Grillby as his face warmed up. Then the brute got that sick grin, the same one he had when he saw Gaster’s secret. He always did it when he found someone’s weak spot, and he had hit the nail on the head this time.

“Hmmm…” he mused as he stroked his chin, pretending to think when he already knew everything that was going on. “You know, guys, maybe- I’m not sure, but just _maybe-_ our lil’ old Grillby has a lovey-dovey _crush!”_

He froze as the room was filled with uproarious laughter, taunts, and jeers.

“He ain’t even denyin’ it!” “You _what?_ ” “Ew, why him anyways?” “Ha! You’re gay?” “Always knew you were.” “No wonder _he_  keeps beatin’ you up!”

Grillby started trembling imperceptibly as Ashton sent Mac and another new guy outside the bathroom, probably to guard it. He heard the door lock and his soul clenched.

“Sorry, bud, but it seems you aren’t who we thought. _Faggot_.” The word stung as he spat it out, like something rotten. “And you know what we do to fags around here, don’t you?” he walked away and sat back on the vent, grinning smugly. “Go ahead, guys. Too bad your _boyfriend_ won’t be here to save you.”

And then the pain began. He was kicked, punched, and beaten relentlessly for what seemed like an eternity. There were ashes and dust on the floor, and black tear streaks on his face. Everything hurt. Then, Ashton stood up and said something Grillby couldn’t make out, and everyone cleared. He grabbed the elemental by the shirt and turned him around, forced his hands behind his back, and dragged him to a stall. By the time he'd realized what was about to happen, it was too late, and his head was, bit by bit, forced into the water.

 

* * *

 

 

Gaster was in a corner of the library, trying to be strategic when it came to hiding, but was kicked out sooner than he hoped because the library was closed on Wednesdays after school. He walked nervously through the empty halls, devoid of life except two figures right before him as he turned the corner.

“Eyyyy, it’s you again!” grinned one of them. The other cracked his knuckles.

“It’s ya lucky day! You get ta see ya homo ass boyfriend get creamed, and maybe dey’ll get’cha too!” He laughed as he grabbed Gaster by the collar and shoved him into the bathroom. He heard struggling and splashing from the end stall, which everyone was crowded around. Even though he couldn’t see what was going on, he knew enough from the steam and smoke rising from the stall: Grillby was there, and he was in danger.

Gaster’s eye flashed purple and he sent out a flurry of bone attacks, knocking some out and startling others. One of them yelled an alert.

“It’s the bonehead ag-” he was quickly silenced by an attack to the chest. Gaster leapt to the stall door and the leader was turning around by now. He was holding Grillby with his arms behind his back and had a tight grip on his head, which was being pushed into the toilet. Immediately, Gaster’s eye was blazing and he clubbed the brute over the head with a bone. In the same movement, he grabbed the flame and pulled him out of the water, dragging him away as Grillby coughed and gasped for air. He knew they had to get out of there, and fast, before anyone woke up or the two outside came in.

And speak of the devil, he could hear them talking with a teacher. _Shit._ She sounded like she was trying to come in. Gaster went into panic mode, tossing his backpack out the open window and dragging Grillby out with him as they collapsed in a bush. He was cold and trembling, and gripping the skeleton like a lifeline. Even when the teacher had come in and found everyone, she didn’t look outside and the two were safe. Gaster took this time to examine Grillby’s condition.

It was not good at all. He was covered in more of the ashen bruises, and his face didn’t even have _any_ fire at all, it was just black and coal-like with small glowing areas for his eyes and mouth, which were half-closed in agony. Tears streamed down his face as he buried it in Gaster’s sweater, wheezing.

It hurt _so much._ Grillby thought that nothing could’ve been as painful as when he was strangled, but this was even worse. There was nothing as bad as water, he thought. It sapped him of energy, of life, and was nothing but hurt. He had been temporarily blinded by the water, and could only remember agony until someone freed him, and he had been holding onto that someone like his life depended on it. Which, technically, it did. He hadn’t realized that that someone was Gaster.

The skeleton looked at Grillby with concern and pain in his eyes. He looked so fragile and scared in this state, having come inches from death _twice_ now. He was still sobbing and shaking as he clung to Gaster, and the latter held him just as tightly. He had clouds of emotions in his mind, and used this time to try and sort some of them out.

First of all, there was fear. That terror when he saw the crowd and just _knew_ it was Grillby in danger. Seeing him so horribly wounded and being unsure if he’d survive. The panic of needing to get out of the building in seconds.

Rage. Gaster could have done much more damage to those idiots. He didn’t hate them for hurting him, he just feared them. But for some reason, them going after Grillby was much, _much_ worse for him.

And then there was some sort of gut reaction that he’d had. That voice in his head that screamed _SAVE HIM. HELP HIM._ He… didn’t quite understand that. Why? Why now? It was the same thing he’d felt yesterday, the last time Grillby had almost died. But it wasn’t just like repaying the favor for how the flame had defended him. It felt like… more than that.

Gaster would’ve gone more in depth into defining his feelings when weak coughing from Grillby startled him out of his head. The elemental was still much too cold to be safe, and he needed rest and healing. However, Gaster had no food on him at the moment, only a little money. He’d have to run to the store to buy some. However, that would mean leaving Grillby alone, and at the moment, he was still clinging to the skeleton.

“…Grillby?” Gaster whispered gently. The flame whimpered faintly in reply. “I n-need t-to get you s-some food, alright? So I’m g-going to h-have t-to leave…” He loosened his grip and Gaster shifted him against the wall carefully, before running to the shop. He used the money he had on two cinnamon buns, and then brought them back. Grillby slowly began to eat one and by the time he was finished, he was burning a bit brighter and his face looked normal again. However, he was in no shape to go home just yet.

“Are y-you okay?” asked the skeleton. Grillby nodded a bit. His face still hurt a lot, but it was bearable. At least he was more or less coherent now. And wasn’t… shit. His face went slightly blue as he recalled just how tightly he’d clung to the skeleton. Gaster didn’t seem to mind, and handed Grillby the other cinnamon bun. The flame shook his head. By the looks of Gaster’s “house,” he barely has enough money to live. Grillby couldn’t accept it, but gave in after having a bad coughing fit, and ate the other one.

He motioned for paper and Gaster gave him some. _I should probably go home,_ Grillby wrote. Gaster shook his head.

“Y-you s-still n-need to r-rest,” he protested. “Y-you can s-stay at m-my house f-for s-some t-time…”

Grillby wanted to say no and just go home, but the prospect of spending more time with Gaster was appealing, and he didn’t want to face _him_ just yet. The flame nodded, and they both started the walk to Gaster’s place, Grillby leaning against him and trying to keep his face from going blue. As they arrived, he was about ready to collapse. Gaster set him down on the mattress and he passed out. The skeleton put down his things and tried to get some work done, but he was absolutely drained. He lay down beside the mattress, trying to get comfortable. It couldn’t hurt to sleep for a little while.


	7. Whoopsies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff :)

Grillby woke up a few hours later in a much different position than how he went to sleep. He wasn’t completely awake, and his eyes were still closed, but he could tell something was different. After all, he moved a lot in his sleep.

As he started to shift slowly into consciousness, he noticed more things. There was the hard wood underneath him, for starters. He’d probably rolled off the mattress. Second of all, he had his arms around… something. Something kind of jagged, and… bony…

Grillby’s eyes flew open and he found his suspicions were correct. There, in his arms, was _Gaster._ His flame started blazing because _holy shit holy shit what the fuck how did this happen how did he end up cuddling him they weRE FUCKING CUDDLING HOW LONG WAS IT WAS GASTER AWAKE OH GODS._

To say he was panicking would be an understatement. The elemental thought he would turn to dust on the spot. He was cuddling. With Gaster. A _boy._ The thoughts returned to his head, screaming at how disgusting he was for doing this, but he was freaking out too much to really pay attention to them. For the moment, he desperately tried to think of a solution.

If he moved now, he might wake up Gaster. If he stayed, then the other would wake up and _who knows_ what his reaction would be. And if… no, actually, those were the only things he could really do. Stay, or leave. After some half-assed thought, Grillby decided to stay. It was basically just procrastinating his decision.

 

Gaster woke up some time after Grillby did. He was immediately aware of something warm. Warm, comfortable, and awfully cuddly. His eye sockets slowly opened and he realized that he and Grillby had their arms around each other. Oh. _Oh._ His face flushed purple and he closed his eyes again tightly, pretending to be asleep. Oh gods. Okay. So this happened. Gaster’s mind raced as he tried to put together what had probably happened, which was Grillby rolling off the mattress and hugging Gaster in his sleep. Although why the elemental would have decided to hug a decidedly un-huggable skeleton was beyond him- **_any_** _ways!_ He flushed as he got his mind back on track.

So. This was awkward, but it felt really nice and Gaster was still tired and staying here wouldn’t be so bad, would it? It would be awkward in the morning, but… he’d deal with it later.

 

* * *

 

 

Unfortunately, this didn’t last too long. Grillby’s phone started ringing with an alarm he had set so he didn’t oversleep past his curfew. It startled them both completely awake and they quickly untangled from each other. Grillby turned off his phone and sat there, trying to calm down his flame. Gaster was blushing furiously. Well _that_ happened. Grillby got a piece of paper and quickly scribbled something down before heading out the door with a nervous wave.

 _It’s getting close to my curfew, I should leave, bye!_ Gaster looked at the note, unable to hold back a small smile. It seemed it was really time to address his feelings for the elemental because he was probably way too happy to have been cuddling. Was it really a crush? On Grillby, of all people? And… did Grillby reciprocate…?

These were questions that would have to be answered with a bit more careful observation. It couldn’t be too hard to figure something out. His mind started buzzing, excited about the prospect of being able to really _do_ something scientific, which was something he had loved and missed dearly.

After some more time to think, Gaster curled up on the mattress underneath the ratty blanket. He still felt warm.

 

Grillby, meanwhile, was panicking the whole way home. _He was cuddling with Gaster. He slept with him. He slept with a boy. A_ boy. _Disgusting. Wrong. Terrible. And yet…_

He felt good around Gaster. Nervous, yes, but also… happy. Safe. Warm, and in a different way than the usual heat that comes from being made of fire. It felt right, and for once, he decided to push away the hateful thoughts and replay the pleasant, though terrifying, moment.

He’d see him tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

 

And indeed, they did see each other, but not before someone else intercepted. Grillby had been on the roof all day, skipping class to avoid the group of harassers. At the end of the day, he climbed down to go meet Gaster. However, someone else had gotten there first.

As the skeleton stood in the snow, waiting for Grillby, he was suddenly confronted by the very people he had knocked out the day before. _Shit._

“Well, if it isn’t the bonehead again. Bet you’re real proud of beatin’ us all up yesterday, eh?” sneered the biggest one. Gaster seemed to wilt under their gazes.

“Too bad ya can only do it ‘round ya homo ass boyfriend! Don’ think we haven’ noticed you neva usin’ them before!” laughed another. They all snickered, some more threateningly than others. “What, you tryin’ to impress him or somethin’?” More laughter. Gaster tried to back away, but was shoved roughly forward by someone else.

“You better watch your back,” warned the leader before walking off with everyone else. Just a little while later, Grillby approached Gaster. He frowned in concern, seeing how shaken the skeleton looked.

 _Are you alright?_ He wrote on a small notepad he had gotten. Gaster nodded, and quickly tried to brighten up.

“I’m f-fine. Come on, l-let’s go home,” he replied as he led the elemental back through the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like that's gonna come bite someone in the ass at some point


	8. A Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the slightly longer wait, and thank you for all the nice comments!

Grillby looked at Gaster’s pitiful living arrangements. The old, dirty mattress. The nearly empty cabinets. The table with a taped-on leg. It was a complete mess. He had to help…

When Grillby left that night, he snuck into his parents’ room and stole as much money as he could without being conspicuous. An idea had been working its way into his mind… he’d have to take the day off tomorrow.

The next day, he pretended to go off to school, but instead walked to the furniture store. He had some shopping to do.

 

* * *

 

 

Gaster kept trying to find Grillby in school, but he couldn’t see his bright flame anywhere. He didn’t dare wait too long afterwards… the threat of those kids still rang in his skull. He hurried home, feeling heavy. _Did Grillby hate him? Was he angry? Would he ever get to see him again?_

His mood grew worse as he kept walking, tears threatening to spill over as he overthought the whole situation. This always happened. He thought that things would be alright, that they would change, but it never got better, it never changed, it always got worse…

Gaster saw his house in the woods and looked down. He thought he’d broken the habit for a while, but all good things must come to an end. He opened the door, bracing himself for the old, familiar pain, but when he saw what was inside, he froze.

His old shed had been completely renovated, with a new table, an actual minifridge and _toaster oven,_ and even a proper bed! Beside it all stood Grillby, proudly grinning. Gaster was stunned.

“W-wha- you- you did this??” he sputtered, gesturing wildly. Grillby nodded, still smiling. He quickly scribbled on a notepad. _Do you like it?_ He wrote.

“Like it?? Th-this is _amazing!_ Where d-did you f-find the m-money to do it?” Gaster asked. Grillby had a sheepish look as he wrote. _I… kinda stole it from my parents. it’s fine, they won’t notice anyways._ Gaster looked somewhat reassured, laughing giddily. “Th-thank you so much…” He honestly thought he was going to cry at this. Nobody had ever been this kind to him before.

Grillby felt an odd combination of happy and sad. Happy because he had helped Gaster, and seeing him happy filled him with a special sort of joy. On the other hand, his reaction was as if nothing like this had ever been done to him before. Just how lonely _was_ his life? The elemental’s soul was suddenly filled with a compulsion to help him, to make things somehow better for Gaster.

After he’d finished gushing over the new additions to the house, Gaster and Grillby sat and talked, doing some work and eating a little. He’d even restocked the food. That day was possibly one of the best days of Gaster’s life.

When he went to bed that night after Grillby left, he realized that his knife was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wasn't that sweet? surely things can only go well from here!


	9. Oh no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag warning! this chapter took me a while to get to

The next day, Gaster went to school with his guard down. He was still feeling so happy from the day, and his normal anxiety was overridden by it. This turned out to be a horrible mistake.

When he was least expecting it, he was shoved roughly into the bathroom by Ashton and the others. Nobody noticed in the commotion and rush to get out of the school. They worked fast, one of them grabbing some duct tape and wrapping it around Gaster’s head so he couldn’t make any noise. Realizing what was about to happen, he tried in vain to scream.

But nobody came.

His eyes filled with tears and he started shaking as the others cornered him. There was no escape. He was trapped. He was trapped and nobody was going to come help him.

He was alone.

And then, the onslaught began. Kicks, punches, and shoves came in from every angle. Gaster curled into a ball to protect as much as he could, but they pried his hands off his skull and struck at his weak spots. They were relentless. Merciless.

He was nearly blacking out from the pain by the end. Everything _hurt._ He could tell his HP was at least halved, and he was covered in dust. His ankle was twisted and cracked, as were some of his fingers. Multiple ribs were broken, and he could barely breathe. Before they were completely satisfied, one of them took a marker and scrawled “faggot” across his skull before leaving and locking the door, leaving Gaster unconscious in a stall.

 

* * *

 

 

Grillby rushed back to the school, flickering in fear. Gaster hadn’t been waiting for him outside, and he wasn’t at his house. That could only mean he was still in the building… somehow. He’d have to break in.

Moments later, the elemental crawled in through a bathroom window. These were almost never locked, and it was the easiest way inside. He was prepared to search the whole school if he had to, but looking that far wasn’t necessary. In the third stall he opened, Grillby found him. His hands flew to his face as tears welled and fizzled in his eyes. Oh gods…

Gaster was slumped on the floor, unconscious. Dust was sprinkled on the floor in a fine layer, as well as all over him. Grillby knelt down and checked his breathing, terrified that there wouldn’t be any, but there was. It was barely there.

Grillby went back and opened the window as wide as it would go, then went back to pick up Gaster, putting one arm under his knees and the other around his chest. He could feel something definitely broken…

After some effort, they both got out the window, and Grillby began the trek back to the house. It was going to be a very long, exhausting walk.

It was getting dark by the time the shed appeared in view. Grillby pushed the door open and carefully lay Gaster down on the bed, assessing his injuries. He winced as he had to take off his sweater to get a good look at the breaks, but luckily the skeleton still had a t shirt underneath. The chips and cuts on his arms were now visible, and Grillby tried not to look at them, instead focusing on the recent injuries.

Gaster’s left ulna was snapped completely, and one of his ankles was badly twisted. Grillby lifted his shirt a bit and found three broken ribs. He didn’t want to imagine how much pain Gaster must have been in, instead opening a cupboard that he had stocked with some first aid supplies. It wouldn’t be enough to completely heal him, but rest and bandages combined would do something, at least.

Gaster was still asleep when Grillby had to set the broken bones, which was definitely for the best. The bone setting would have hurt even more, especially given his inexperience. Once that was done, Grillby sat in a chair and waited. He checked the clock on his phone- 11:00 PM. His curfew was at ten. He turned his phone off, refusing to go home or even sleep until he knew Gaster was alright. After another thought, he put on some gloves and scrubbed the marker off of his skull, wincing every time a drop of water hit him.

 

* * *

 

 

It was two hours later when Gaster finally awoke. He had tried to sit up on the bed, but the pain in his ribs prevented it and he cried out weakly, snapping Grillby out of his half-sleep. The elemental was by his side in an instant, reassuring Gaster without even having to speak. Gaster opened his eyes and glanced around, laying back down and keeping still. He was back in his house, and everything hurt less than it had before, and Grillby was sitting beside him.

Grillby picked up the notepad and wrote. _How are you feeling?_ Gaster started moving his hand in shapes, and then stopped when he realized Grillby couldn’t understand. He reached for the notepad. _Better than before. Thank you._

The flame nodded, still anxious. He brought Gaster some food, and he ate it slowly, but the cracks began to heal. A few minutes later and he was out again. Grillby, finally reassured, lay down on the floor next to the bed and fell asleep. He resigned himself to the injuries that would await him when he eventually went home.


	10. Hot-headed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's the second time someone has accidentally requested a scene that was already written! you guys are good!  
> anyways, remember to read the tags carefully.

Gaster awoke the next morning before Grillby, feeling much better, though still exhausted. Not much more than he normally was, though. As he reached for his backpack, he finally noticed his bare arms, covered in the scars. _Right._ Grillby would have had to have seen them to set the bone… Gaster quickly put on a sweater. He hated feeling so exposed.

He began to get ready, staying quiet to avoid waking Grillby. They had to leave soon, however, and Gaster gently shook him awake.

“Good morning,” he whispered, and the flame flickered to life again. Grillby lifted his head, heart sinking as he processed it. _Morning._ He had completely missed his curfew… he was in for hell. Pushing that thought out of his mind, he began getting ready. He’d actually left his things here before going to find Gaster the day before, which was handy. They walked to school in relative silence.

 

* * *

 

 

After that day in school, Grillby said that he had to go home right after class. He figured it might lessen the damage, and at least he’d get it over with quickly, right? Too bad he wouldn’t be able to see Gaster until after the weekend… it might be difficult to last that long.

Grillby climbed in through his window, trying to make himself seem inconspicuous, but then he heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. His flame cooled with dread. _Don’t turn left don’t turn left don’t-_ they came towards his door. Grillby counted the seconds and on three it practically slammed open, a hulking figure in the doorway. His father.

“Care to explain _why_ you weren’t home last night?” he asked, flickering in hot, angry tints of white. Grillby looked down dumbly, trying to rasp out an answer.

“I… w-went t-to… someone’s h-house t-to study… and g-got lost… s-someone else… told me I c-could st-stay the n-night,” he stuttered. That excuse was shit, and both of them knew it. Grillby’s father took a few steps towards the bed where he sat.

“You expect me to _believe_ that load of horse shit?” he growled. “Your dumb ass is failing all your classes; you wouldn’t go over to _study!”_ his flame roared as his anger grew, and Grillby found himself backed up against the wall. “The _truth. NOW.”_

“Th-that is the truth!” he exclaimed, panicked. It… sort of was. He _had_ gone over originally to study and see Gaster, as the skeleton had been a huge aid in his schoolwork. He hadn’t gotten lost, and Gaster hadn’t _directly_ told him he was welcome to stay _that night_ , but he had mentioned that Grillby was always welcome any time… unfortunately, his father didn’t buy the story. He reared back and slapped the boy across the face.

“Ha! Well, if you’re just gonna lie, then you’ll stay here until you tell the truth, or until Monday. Whichever comes first. I’m keeping the window locked, you get to come out once a day. I don’t want to hear a peep, got it?” Grillby nodded quickly, and his father shoved him into the wall before storming out. He heard the door lock behind him. This was terrific.

He sighed and slumped against the wall. If he was unlucky, his mother would come in. If he was really unlucky, his brothers. It could’ve been worse, though. At least his dad was sober.

  

Unfortunately for Grillby, his brothers had decided to pay him a visit. Mitch, Felix, and Roy, all older and stronger than him. It started out as just teasing, but then Mitch had a jab at Gaster and Grillby punched him, leading the three to gang up on the youngest. They had told their dad that Grillby’d told the truth earlier and he believed them, so he managed to get a lighter sentence, being given permission to go to Gaster’s on Monday after school. Not until he went through an unpleasant Sunday, though.

 

* * *

 

 

For once in his life, he was _relieved_ to go back to school, because school meant Gaster, and Gaster meant happy, lighthearted afternoons spent talking- or writing, rather, interspersed with rasped attempts at speech- and laughing and trying to distract themselves from their past trauma and the butterflies in their stomachs.

Every night before they fell asleep, one had the other on his mind. At school, they stuck together as much as they could to stay safe. After school, they would talk a lot, but the conversation never went too deep. Gaster never mentioned his cuts or the thoughts he had sometimes. Grillby would avoid discussing his family. Neither knew how to address the topics.

This went on for a couple of weeks. The bullies left them alone, because while they were vulnerable on their own, they would fight mercilessly to defend each other. While they were together, they were strong, and they were happy.

 

* * *

 

 

One night, Gaster lay in bed. He wasn’t sleeping, he had too much on his mind. Not in a bad way, with hateful thoughts drowning him and weighing him down, just in a buzzing sort of way. He couldn’t stop thinking of Grillby, and every time the elemental entered his mind, he couldn’t stop his cheekbones from flushing slightly purple.

He had this part rationally sorted out. He definitely had feelings for Grillby, that much was certain. Acknowledging those emotions made them easier to manage and control so they didn’t flare up when he didn’t want them to. However, now came the other question: did Grillby feel the same?

Gaster had been observing his behavior for a while now, trying to find signs or hints, and he could spot a few. But was it enough? Was it everything? Maybe he was just overthinking it all, maybe he was wrong; he was probably wrong, who could ever like him as more than just a friend? Plus, did Grillby even feel that way about boys? There were so many ways this could go wrong, so many obstacles… it felt impossible.

He took a deep breath, trying to formulate a plan. He’d ask tomorrow, on Friday. He’d walk with Grillby to a place that would be nice, then ask. If he felt the same, Gaster would ask one step further. If it wasn’t reciprocated, then at least it wouldn’t be awkward the next day. Although that might make it more awkward on Monday. Shit, would they ever go back to being friends like now? What if Grillby thought he was weird? Gaster remembered the hateful words thrown at him while he was being attacked, namely one: faggot. What if Grillby was like that? What if he _called_ him that? He wouldn’t, right? Right…?

Gaster tried to calm his nerves and this time, the rational and hateful parts of his brain worked in tandem for once. He would ask Grillby tomorrow. If it went well, great! If not, then… well, whatever happened would… happen. He sighed. It didn’t look like he’d get much sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you're all going to looooooove chapter 11 ;)


	11. The moment you've been waiting for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO  
> i was going to post this tomorrow but i was SO EXCITED TO POST IT that i just published it now! so!! enjoy!!!

Gaster braced himself as he walked to school that day. Just get through the day, go to the spot, and ask. Simple. It was simple. He had memorized what to say, and even different responses based on varying outcomes. He more or less knew what to do. Just… for now, he had to breathe.

Easier said than done, apparently. It was very difficult for Gaster to keep it together all day, and Grillby had asked a few times if he was alright, but Gaster shrugged it off. When they walked out of the school, he took a deep breath and finally asked.

“Grillby, I… w-was th-thinking of sh-showing y-you something,” he stammered. “It’s a c-cool s-spot that, uh… I w-wanted to sh-show you.” _FUCK._ Okay that was _great_ he’d made a complete fool of himself! Terrific! He’d forgotten the script and repeated his words and _ohhh this was a fantastic start._

Grillby looked a little confused, but nodded. Okay. Okay, so it could’ve gone worse, okay, okay. Gaster nodded tensely and led him to the spot.

It wasn’t much, really. Just a little clearing in the trees, but it felt special. There was a running stream that never seemed to freeze, and flowers grew that were resistant to the cold. It was pretty, and there was a rock formation that was nice to sit on. Gaster dropped off his things and invited Grillby to sit next to him. They were in silence for what seemed to be just a tad too long before Grillby broke it.

“This place is… nice,” he commented, voice thin and raspy. It had gotten better over weeks, but never would go back to normal. He only willingly talked around Gaster, still self-conscious of it. Gaster jolted a bit when he spoke, despite how quiet he was. He was very high-strung today, it seemed.

“Y-yes, I l-like t-t-to come here s-sometimes,” he replied, looking down with an awkward grin. He took a deep breath and braced himself. Okay. It was now or never. “A-actually, I… w-wanted t-to t-tell y-you something.”

Immediately, Grillby became nervous. He nodded for the skeleton to go on and he continued talking.

“S-since we’ve b-become f-friends, I… um, a-actually, I’ve b-been…th-thinking a-about you as m-more than j-just a f-friend,” Gaster rushed. He stared very intently at the ground, face quickly turning purple. Grillby paused for a second as he processed the words, and once he actually realized what Gaster had just said, he turned his face down as it began heating up into a bright blue tint.

 

Holy _shit._ No way. This couldn’t be happening, no, it was impossible, there was no way that Gaster could _like_ him! No, but he’d said it, _Gaster said he liked him, holy shit, how was this possible??? _His flame flickered hotter and he struggled to find the right words. _What should he do? Laugh it off? Reject him? Tell the truth??_ Everything was so intimidating and scary and he didn’t know what to say.

He stopped to weigh his options. Laughing it off or rejecting Gaster would only hurt him, and that was the last thing Grillby wanted to do, but telling the truth and admitting how he felt was… terrifying. At the same time, though, it was exhilarating. He’d never done this before, and neither had Gaster. They’d have to hide, to keep it a secret, but they could actually be together, like, _together_ together, and that thought made Grillby feel a kind of bubbly warmth that was foreign to him, yet undeniably joyful. He took a breath and started to speak.

“Actually, I… I think I’ve b-been feeling th-that way, too, b-but… I could n-never tell you,” he murmured, flames growing hotter every second. There. Now _he’d_ said it. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Gaster, who, at the moment, was blushing harder than he ever had.

 

 _Holy SHIT._ Grillby liked him back. _Grillby liked him back!!_ Gaster didn’t know whether to laugh or cry or scream because of the flood of emotions threatening to overwhelm him. _Holy shit._ Okay, okay, this is- this was a part of the plan! He just… oh gods, this was going to be harder than anticipated. His voice squeaked as he tried to talk.

“R-really?” he started. Grillby made a small noise of affirmation. Gaster took a deep breath and continued. “W-well, since… uh, s-since w-we both f-feel th-the same w-way around each o-other, um…” he took a deep breath as he struggled to unstick the words from his throat.

“Doyouwanttobeboyfriends?” he rushed, trying not to draw this out any longer. It was _agonizing._ Gaster squeezed his eyes shut. Was that too fast? Was he rushing in too quickly? Did Grillby even understand what he said?? His mind was buzzing with doubts.

 

Grillby had actually understood perfectly, and practically expected to dust on the spot. Okay so _this was HAPPENING NOW._ He knew what he wanted his response to be. Every ounce of his soul was begging him to say _yes._ This was what he’d wanted for so long, and here it was! Here he was! They could be together! If only Grillby could _talk._ Try as he may, his nerves were too much and he couldn’t speak, so he just tensely nodded.

He looked over at Gaster to see his response, but the skeleton still had his eyes shut tightly, trembling. Grillby took a deep breath and looked away, bracing himself for the idea that had popped into his mind. Slowly and carefully, he moved his own hand and put it on top of Gaster’s. His face blazed even hotter.

 

Gaster felt the sudden warmth on his hand and his eyes snapped open. He glanced over and saw that _Grillby’s hand was on his. Holy shit._ He squeezed his eyes shut again before shifting his hand so it was actually holding Grillby’s. His face was purple and he kept his gaze literally anywhere but where the fire elemental sat.

Neither of them were quite sure how long they sat there, holding hands. But, after a while, neither of them really wanted to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was one of my favorite chapters to write! the fic is by no means over, but i might update less frequently. stay tuned for more gay adventures!


	12. Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything's going fine, right?

The next day was strange. When they woke up, they both expected a normal day, and then it hit them that they were actually _boyfriends_. It was a really startling fact at first, but exciting.

Grillby had to keep himself in check so nobody asked why he looked so much happier than usual. Gaster was smiling more than he thought he ever could, and the two were practically counting down the _hours_ until they could see each other on Monday. Finally, it was time, and they met up with each other at school.

It was a bit tense and awkward at first, but the mood quickly lightened and they fell back into their usual talking and joking. Gaster mentioned offhandedly that he should really teach Grillby to sign sometime, and the elemental said he would be more than happy to learn. Talking was still a bit painful, and he hated how his voice sounded. It would be difficult, but a new way of communicating would be great.

They stuck together at every opportunity that day, as they always did. It had more meaning now. Everything was the same, and yet it all felt _different._ They supposed this kind of feeling would always happen. There was a new, warm feeling to the air.

As Grillby and Gaster walked home, Gaster started to teach a couple basic signs. They talked and signed and laughed and everything just felt _good._

 

Things went on like this for the next few days. Tuesday of the next week, the two started to hold hands when nobody was looking, such as when they were in the woods. It sent a rush of happiness and excitement and some other feeling they couldn’t quite name every time they did it. It seemed like nothing could go wrong.

Until it did.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been three weeks. Both of them had kept their relationship a secret from the school and Grillby’s family, but somebody got suspicious and quiet rumors spread. The two weren’t really suspecting anything, as they thought the secret was well-kept, but someone had seen. It was a monster who knew one of Grillby’s brothers, Felix, and had told him. Felix had then told his father.

Grillby and Gaster were walking home, and once they thought they were out of sight, their hands clasped together. Nothing felt wrong, until Grillby heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and there, about twenty feet away, stood a tall, hulking figure. It was Grillby’s father. And he was _furious._ Grillby’s flame dimmed in fear.

“Run,” he whispered, letting go of Gaster’s hand and urging him on with terror in his eyes. The skeleton looked confused, until he saw who was behind them, now coming at them at a fast pace. His eyelights went out and Grillby shoved him away. “ _RUN!!”_

Without thinking, Gaster obeyed and fled as fast as his thin legs could carry him. Before he knew it, he was at home. As he leaned against the wall to catch his breath, he turned around and saw that Grillby was gone. _Shit._

 

Grillby was running, sprinting for his life. His flame was blazing with energy as he heard heavy steps behind him, rapidly approaching. He urged himself to go faster and made a sharp turn through the trees, desperately trying to lose his father. He tripped over a hidden root and fell face-first in the snow, hissing as the snow evaporated against his fire. He tried to get up, but strong hands grabbed him from behind and turned him around, holding him by his shirt.

“So, loo’s like Felix was right!” his father growled. His words were slurred and Grillby realized that he had been drinking. _Oh no._ “I can’ b’lieve it, my own damn son! A fuckin’ faggot.” He slammed Grillby against a tree and the boy winced. His father always hit harder when he was drunk.

“So’z zat where you’ve been going? You fuckin’ that skeleton?” Grillby winced as his father pushed him harder against the tree. “No son o’ mine’s a faggot! I’ll teach you!” he yelled, and threw Grillby to the ground. He braced himself for the oncoming hurt.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been hours. Gaster was pacing around the shack, frantic. _Was Grillby okay? Was he hurt? Was that his father?_ His mind was racing faster than he could keep up, and he was terrified.

It became dark outside. Gaster looked through his small window, still anxiously waiting. He tried to distract himself, but nothing worked. He was jittery mess. All he wanted was for Grillby to be safe. _Please be safe,_ he wished silently. _Please be safe please be sa-_

There was a loud “bump” on the door. Gaster knocked over a chair in his rush to open it, and found Grillby looking worse for the wear. His jacket was gone, and there were a lot of bruises all over his arms. He had a black eye and bruises on his neck, and he looked about ready to collapse. Gaster caught him and led him to a chair, immensely relieved but also more worried than before.

“W-what happened??” he asked, panicked. Grillby looked down at the table.

“My dad found out,” he rasped. “Felix must’ve seen and told him. He… kicked me out. Violently.” Grillby’s flame was dim and he rubbed his arm. Gaster hugged him, careful not to hurt him too much. Grillby hugged back.

“I’m s-sorry,” whispered Gaster. “I should’ve b-been more careful.”

“It’s fine,” came the tired reply. They pulled back, though kept their hands interlocked.

“Since y-you… c-can’t go back…” Gaster started, “would you… l-like t-to stay here?” He smiled crookedly and looked up at Grillby, who looked absolutely _thrilled._ He nodded and hugged Gaster.

“Thank you,” he murmured, letting himself rest a bit in Gaster’s arms. He was so tired. Getting beaten up and then wandering around for three hours in the woods really takes a lot out of you. Before he fell asleep, though, Gaster lay him down on the bed, only to have Grillby pull him in after him. Smiling, they drifted off peacefully.


	13. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO i am so sorry this chapter is ridiculously late! i have... no spoons. at all. writing is hard and balancing school and writing and drawing and games and theater is AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> so anyways hope you enjoy!

The two woke up peacefully, still in each other’s arms. They knew they had the day to themselves. Gaster was the first to decide to get out of bed, playfully pushing Grillby off as he prepared something to eat. Grillby reluctantly got up afterwards. They were mostly silent, Gaster teaching a couple signs as they ate. It was a lazy day, and they spent most of it just talking. For once in his life, Grillby felt safe.

That night, though, he realized that he and Gaster couldn’t both live on those meager resources alone. Grillby told Gaster of his plan to go back to his house and steal some of his own money and supplies. Gaster wasn’t too fond of the plan.

“What if y-you get caught? W-what if your f-father attacks you?” he protested. Already, he was thinking of a million different ways this could go horribly wrong. Grillby tried to reassure him.

“If they’re in my room, I won’t go in,” he murmured, putting a hand on Gaster’s shoulder. “I just need to get a few things, alright? I’ll be okay.” Grillby hugged him tightly before taking his empty backpack with him and walking out.

Gaster tapped the table nervously. No. He couldn’t just let Grillby go off like this, there was far too much risk. He opened the door and decided to follow. Luckily, it was easy to follow someone that was always glowing.

 

* * *

 

 

Grillby kept walking through the dark woods, tracing the landmarks he remembered well. Finally, he got to his… old house. Falling back into the rhythm, he scaled the wall and peered in through the window. His room was empty, and he could hear arguing downstairs. Perfect.

It took considerable effort, but Grillby managed to pry the window open and climbed inside. Now, he just had to get as much as he possibly could.

 

Gaster crouched in a bush, watching Grillby climb into his room. His fingers were crossed, hoping that he’d come out safe. He could feel relief flood through him as he saw a pillow thrown out, then a blanket crumple onto the ground. He waited with bated breath for Grillby to come out as well. Everything was going well so far, maybe he should just go home-

_CRASH._

Grillby screwed his eyes shut and froze. _Idiot._ He had _one thing to do:_ stay quiet. And all of that had failed the instant that statue fell off the shelf. He held his breath, listening for his parents downstairs.

Silence.

Then… heavy footsteps. Grillby panicked, shoving a few more things as the noise got closer and louder. He threw his backpack out the window and started climbing out, when his bedroom door slammed open.

 

Gaster saw the backpack get flung out and Grillby’s head poke through the window and sighed in relief. He was still safe. Thank goodness. He almost turned around to go walk back to meet him at his house, but then he saw a large hand reach forward and grab Grillby by the shirt, pulling him back.

Gaster froze. Shit. From Grillby’s descriptions and the glimpse he’d seen of him, that hand could only belong to one person: Grillby’s father. Gaster rushed forward and started climbing, acting on instinct. He couldn’t let him get hurt again. Not without at least trying to do something.

The wall looked a whole lot easier to climb when it was Grillby doing the climbing, as Gaster realized, but adrenaline and fear gave him extra strength. He pulled himself up to the windowsill and looked inside before jumping into the action. What he saw only made him want to act even faster.

Grillby was pinned to the floor, his father’s foot pressing into his back. He was struggling weakly, trying to get free, but to no avail. His father was furious, and by the way his words slurred together, very drunk. A _terrible_ combination.

“Didn’ I tell you t’ never show your fuckin’ face again!?” he roared. “I won’ have a FAGGOT in MY HOUSE!”

Gaster had to resist the urge to jump in. Grillby’s father was still close to the window, and he wouldn’t be able to get a surprise attack in. He had to wait, even though seeing Grillby in this position was killing him.

After Grillby made another attempt at escape, his father slammed his heel down into his back, making him cry out. Gaster’s grip on the window tightened. Grillby’s father picked him back up and pinned him against the wall, holding him by the collar. His hand reared back to strike, and at this, Gaster decided he’d had enough. He leapt through the window and, in one swift movement, punched Grillby’s father dead in the face. Startled, he dropped Grillby and stumbled a few steps back, rubbing his cheek. Once the shock wore off, though, he looked even madder than before.

Gaster could feel his bones rattling with fear. This man was easily three times his bulk and was much stronger, physically and magically. He couldn’t possibly stand up to him in a fight. And yet, Gaster found himself stepping _towards_ him and placing himself between Grillby and his father, fists clenched. He wasn’t going to back down. He was going to persevere.

Grillby looked shocked, both at the fact that Gaster was here and that he was actually going to fight his father. He couldn’t win, and yet, he was ready to resist.

“Don’t. Touch. Him.” Gaster’s voice was clipped and furious, and he spat out each syllable. He willed a magic bone into his hand and wielded it like a club, surprised he’d been able to willingly summon magic.

Grillby’s father sneered, having none of this. He cracked his knuckles and Gaster winced at the sound.

“So you’re the kid who’s made my son into a fag, huh?” he slurred. “I’ll teach you!”

In a slow but powerful movement, he lunged for Gaster. Gaster dodged easily, throwing a hit with his bone attack. However, Grillby was now vulnerable to a hit from his father. Thinking nothing of his own safety, Gaster jumped back between them. He couldn’t hope to win, so they had to escape.

Grillby’s father was growing angrier by the second, still trying to throw punches and blows. Contrary to what Gaster had believed, it seemed he wasn’t skilled in magic, being forced to rely on physical force. Good. He’d be easier to evade.

Gaster threw the club towards his face and turned to help Grillby up, always keeping him as far as possible from his father, who was now running toward Gaster. Gaster shoved Grillby out of the way and threw his arm up, earning a nasty blow. He bit back a cry as he heard the bone crack painfully. He motioned for Grillby to flee out the window with his good arm, then summoning another bone. It was weaker than last time. He backed towards the window, striking Grillby’s father over the head before dodging another punch. Once Grillby was far enough down the wall, Gaster leapt out and tried to close the window behind him. In his rush, he fell half the height of the wall, collapsing in the snow.

Grillby, who was now wearing his backpack and holding a pillow, helped Gaster up. He grabbed the blanket on the way and they both hobbled home until they collapsed inside, finally safe.

Finally safe.

They were finally safe, and finally together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright. this fic may say 13/13 chapters, but it ain't over. i have plenty more ideas for this au, and i'll be writing them out. more character development, lots of angst, some fluff, etc. however, it wouldn't fit into a coherent and continuous story, so i'm making this work into a series. stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave thoughts, ideas, and suggestions in the comments!


End file.
